As is well known from video recorders, the rotary drum comprises a rotary part (upper drum) and a stationary part (lower drum), and forms a drum unit with a so-called drum base by means of which the drum is being arranged with a tilt angle with respect to the plane of recorder's tape deck chassis. For joining drum and drum base together, screw joints (as, for example, illustrated in FIG. 5) between drum base and the lower drum have been proved to be very worthwhile.
According to another solution, the tilt angle can be also realized by stamping the tape deck chassis accordingly. This solution is cheaper as it facilitates mounting the drum directly on the tape deck chassis, i.e. without the drum base mentioned before. This solution, however, has the drawback to be less accurate.